Rekindled Flame
by inuyasha92689
Summary: Naruto leaves for five years only to return a new person and he also bring bad news with him. Ok so i'm really bad at writing a summary but please read my story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been five years since Naruto had left the village; no body knew why he had left. There are still a few that remember what it was like when they found out that he had left. The one that was hurt the most out of all of Naruto's friends was Uchiha Sasuke because he was the one to find out first.

Flashback

Sasuke was heading over to Naruto's house to talk to him. For awhile Sasuke had been hiding his feelings for Naruto, in reality Sasuke was in love with Naruto and he was finally fed up with having to hide his feelings for him and that's why he was heading over to his best friends house.

While Sasuke was think to himself he didn't notice that he was already in front of Naruto's apartment. When he knocked on the door it opened a little. Sasuke was a little worried because he knew that Naruto would never leave his door open. Once Sasuke opened the door all the way he was in shock and he had to stop dead in his tracks.

The whole house was a huge mess; it looked like there was a huge battle that took place in there. As Sasuke was walking through the apartment you could see blood everywhere: on the floors, walls and the furniture. Once Sasuke got to Naruto's room and saw that the window looked as if someone was thrown out of it, before he had a chance to think about what had happened he ran over the roof tops towards Tsunade-sama's office.

When Sasuke got there he saw that Tsunade was asleep and that he would have to wake her up, but he didn't really care what the consequences for that would be because all he cared about right now was to find where his Naru-chan had went and what has happened to him.

Once he had finally got her to wake up, he told her everything that he saw in Naruto's apartment and what he thought had happened inside of it. After Tsunade got over the initial shock and her thoughts of Naruto being kidnapped by either the Atsuki or Orochimaru, she sent out teams of ANUB and Jounin to go out and search for him, but after a couple of months of searching she stopped the search.

Everyone just figured that he had died or that he was with either one of the groups planning something against Konoha, but with the people that knew Naruto the most, they knew that Naruto was not dead but they were not so sure about if he was with either of the groups, but one thing they knew was that he was not planning anything with them.

End Flashback

Ever since Naruto's disappearance Sasuke had become more cold and distant to everyone. The village had also been vary quite lately but as of today it seemed as if nobody lived in the village and a feeling of dread had fallen over everyone. For some odd reason it felt as if something was coming, either it be bad or good, nobody could tell. But just on the out skirts of town on top of a hill stood a tall 17 year old wearing a black cape with a hood.

As the stranger was walking up to the west gates of Konoha an ANUB that was guarding the gate jumped in front of him to stop him from entering the village.

"Who are you and what business in this village?"

"My name is none of your business and what I plan to do in Konoha is none of your business but the Hokage to know."

The stranger stepped over to continue into the village, but the ANUB just stepped back in front of him again.

"What business do you have with her?"

"Like I said before that is none of your business but the Hokage."

Seeing as the stranger was not going to tell him anything he reluctantly led him into the village towards Tsunade's office. Once they finally got into the tower and into her office they saw that she was asleep as always on her desk. The ANUB was just about to turn around and tell the stranger that he would have to come back tomorrow, when he saw that he was already shaking Tsunade violently.

He was just about to tell the stranger not to do that but it was already to late as he saw Tsunade's fist coming up to hit the stranger. To his surprise the stranger had grabbed her fist in his hand. Everyone in the room was shocked to say the least, and could not say anything, that is until the stranger broke the silence.

"We need to talk."

Tsunade shook off her shock and pulled her hand back.

"Fine, sit down."

"What I mean is that we need to talk alone."

"Fine, Neji-kun will you please leave us."

Neji look at both of the people in the room with unease but then just bowed and left the room. When Neji left Tsunade's office, she looked up at the stranger as he went back around her desk to sit down in one of the chairs. She started to grow impatient when he hadn't said anything yet.

"So are you going to speak or not."

"The Atsuki and Orochimaru have joined forces and they are planning to attack Konoha."

"NANI?"

The stranger just sat there calmly looking at her, but Tsunade could not tell if he was looking at her or not, because she could still only see is hi mouth. She was a little at ease because 1) she didn't know who this person was and 2) how he had gotten this information. She was pulled out of her musings when he started to talk again.

"How I got this information does not concern you at the moment."

"Can I at least know what your name is and if you are even on our side for this up coming battle?"

"All I can tell you is that you will be seeing me again."

"sigh Can you at least tell me your name?"

The stranger looked up and smirked at her.

"You already know my name and who I am."

Tsunade looked at him with a bemused look on her face; she had know clue what he was talking about, but when she looked back up at him to ask him what he meant, he just gave her a amused smirk and disappeared.

Tsunade called in the guard that was standing outside of her office and told him to find all of the old Rookie 9 and tell them to meet in her office. Once all of them were in her office she told them all of what the stranger had said; to say that they were shocked would be an understatement, they were all beyond shocked.

Once everyone calmed down she told them all that they needed to train and to tell everyone else to do the same. When everyone left, Tsunade thought to herself on what the stranger had said, and was trying to figure out who he was, then it came to her. She was shocked beyond belief and in the quite of her own office she said the name that she thought she was never going to say again. She looked up at the seat that the stranger was just sitting in moments ago and said the name out loud with a hint of shock in her voice.

"Naruto…."

A/N: So what do you think? And be honest, this is my first Naruto Fic so please R&R thanks. OH and I also take flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Last Time

Once everyone calmed down she told them all that they needed to train and to tell everyone else to do the same. When everyone left, Tsunade thought to herself on what the stranger had said, and was trying to figure out who he was; then it came to her. She was shocked beyond belief and in the quite of her own office she said the name that she thought she was never going to say again. She looked up at the seat that the stranger was just sitting in moments ago and said the name out loud with a hint of shock in her voice.

"Naruto…."

Now

Tsunade was about to cry her eyes out when she came to that realization of what she had just said. Although she had to hold it in just for a little bit longer because someone had just knocked on her office door. When she looked up to see who it was she saw Jiraiya walking into her office.

When Jiraiya saw that Tsunade's eyes were all watery like she was going to cry he, immediately that something was wrong. Tsunade looked up at Jiraiya and noticed that he was not saying anything then she noticed that he looked worried and then she realized that it looked like she was going to cry. She just smiled a little and shooked her head.

"He's back Jiraiya, he's finally back."

"What do you mean HE is back….. you mean"

"Yes I'm Naruto is finally back in the village, but something is different about him, he is not the same hyperactive, loud mouth shinobi of Konoha, he's more I don't know how to say it he's just different."

"What do you mean different, like give me an example of how he is different."

"He is calmer than he was before and he seems a little bit more cunning and strategic then what he used to be."

"Well that is really different than what he used to act like."

"Also when I say him it didn't seem like he came back because he wanted to but he came back to warn me that a battle is coming."

"What do you mean a battle is coming?"

"I mean that the Atsuki and Orochimaru have joined forces and are planning an attack on Konoha, but he didn't really say when they were going to attack the village just that they were going to."

"Well did you at least ask him how he had found out this information in the first place?"

"All he said was that it was none of my business on how he had gotten it."

"Tsunade, do you know where he is right now?"

"No, before I got to ask him he had already disappeared."

"Well I'm going to go and see if I can find him anywhere in the village, and ask if anybody knows if they have seen them."

"I really don't think that he stayed in the village, the best place that I would look is in the Forest of Death."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Jiraiya walked out of her office starting his search for Naruto so that hopefully he could get some answers form him that Tsunade could not. Unfortunately he had no such luck in finding Naruto and he searched every nook and cranny of the village and the forest, he even asked people if they say anybody walking around with a cape on, but nobody had seen him.

Jiraiya was a little discouraged that he could not find him but then he saw a shadowy figure in an ally way out of the corner of his eye. He decided that he would go and see who it is or what it was even though his gut was telling him not to go.

When he looked in the ally he saw that there was no body there, but as he was walking out of the ally someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him back in. When he looked back to see who had him the person whispered into his ear.

"Don't say a word or move and we wont hurt you, all you have to do is answer a few of our questions."

Now by this time Jiraiya was starting to get a little worried because he was not able to scene the person that had a hold of him. Right when he was about to comment he felt a kunai pressed up against his back.

"Good now that we have your attention well start asking our questions. Do you know where our mast…. I mean Naruto is?"

"Why are you looking for Naruto and who are you?"

The stranger pushed, what Jiraiya thought was a kunai, to his throat.

"What did I tell about speaking when you are not supposed to. All you have to do is answer our questions and that it, and if you don't that I will just kill you right now."

Jiraiya just shook his head ok and waited for them to say if he could talk yet.

"Now I don't like to repeat myself so just answer my question."

"I don't know where Naruto is, I was just looking for him not to long ago."

"Well then I guess since you did answer my question so I won't kill you like I promised."

With that the strangers left without even leaving a smoke cloud, they just left out of thin air. Jiraiya was a little shook up about the whole ordeal, but he knew that he had to go and tell Tsunade about what had just happened to him and how those people are looking for Naruto. He started to run through the village with a worried look on his face, the villagers were looking at him wired. Jiraiya slammed Tsunade's door open. Tsunade sat up really fast in shock and just stared at him.

"What is the matter Jiraiya?"

"We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"There are some really powerful strangers in the village and they are looking for Naruto."

"Well did you at least try to stop them?"

"I couldn't, they just snuck up on me out of no where; I couldn't even sense their chakara when they were behind me."

"So what you are telling me is that there are strangers in our village that are stronger than you and that they are looking for Naruto right at this very moment in the village?"

"Hai."

"Well this is a problem that we have. Jiraiya your new mission is to find Naruto before they do and see if you can get some answers out of him."

With Naruto

As Naruto was walking through the forest he had taken his hood off and if you were to walk by and see him you would have to think that it was another person. Over the years Naruto has changed in the way that he looks, now he still has his blonde hair but now it is longer, to his waist, with red strikes in it. His eyes are different, one eye is still the same blue that looks like a cats eye, while the other on is purple and looks like a cats eye. He still has the whisker marks on his face but now they are just darker than what they were. He also has fox ears on top of his head along with nine tails.

While Naruto was walking through the Forest of Death, he felt some people coming up behind him. At first Naruto stiffened, but then he realized who they were. He was a little shocked that they would come all this way, but he knew that if they did come all this way then it had to be something important. Naruto had stopped his walking and waited for them to come to him. When they got there they all bowed on one knee.

"Guys you know that you don't have to do that to me." They just chuckled at him and stood up.

"Well Naruto we had to come and see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine as you can tell and I'm also having a blast tricking my friends."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I haven't told any of them who I was, though I do think that the old hag finally figured out who I was, but anyways none of them know that I am a demon now and some of them think that I'm a huge threat to the village."

Everyone that was listening to Naruto busted out laughing at what Naruto had to say. Of course Naruto was not a threat to the village because he just went there and told them about an attack that was going to happen to them not to long from now. They were also laughing at how none of the ninjas in the village could sense that he was a demon.

"Ok guys enough with the laughing. You guys can't just tell me that you came all this way just to see if I was ok. Is there anything wrong going on back home?"

"Hai there is something going on back home that might need you to look after."

"Well what is it?"

"….. There has been some fighting going on back home about how you just up and left the village and there is also someone trying to get into our village."

"Is that all?"

"Hai."

"Well you can go back to the village and tell them that I am just fine and that I'm settling something with a human village, and as for the person that is trying to get into the village just kill them."

"Hai Naruto, we will be off then."

They all left with out a trace except for one. He was that one that Naruto was talking to, his name is Saki. He pulled off his hood and smiled at Naruto. Saki had long blood red hair that had some of it pulled up into a pony tail while the rest hung down to the middle of his back. His eyes were red with little specks of silver in them. On top of his head you could see wolf ear pop out of his hair and if you were to look under his cloak you could see a tail that was swing back and forth. Naruto looked at Saki with a smile on his face.

"Is there a reason why you decided to stay nii-san?"

"I am going to stay to keep you company and to look after you oh and also because I want to fight."

"Why do I need looking after?"

"Because knowing you I know that you are going to get your self into trouble."

"I will not!"

"Hey you never know."

Naruto and Saki laughed together (AN: Just to say something Naruto and Saki adopted each other as brothers) for a while, but then they heard someone coming up to them from behind so they pulled their hoods back up over their heads. They had hidden themselves in the trees as someone appeared right where they were standing. When they looked down they could see that it was Jiraiya along with Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto looked over at Saki and spoke to him through telepathy.

'_Saki I want you to stay right here while I go and talk to them ok.' _

'_Why Naruto-kun, can't I please come with you?'_

'_No let me talk to them first ok?'_

'_Fine.'_

Saki sat where he was with a cute pout on his face as he watched Naruto jump off of the branch that they were on. Naruto had landed behind them with out making a sound, just so that he could scare the shit out of them.

"Hey are you looking for me?"

Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura all jumped away and pulled out a weapon ready to fight whoever was behind them. When Jiraiya say that it was Naruto or who he hoped was Naruto, he put down his weapon.

"Hai Naruto we are looking for you."

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were all shocked that the person that was standing in front of them was the same Naruto that they knew five years ago. They all put their weapons down and were all think of something different about the Naruto that was standing in front of them, but the main thing that they were thinking was that they finally had Naruto back with them. They were all shaken from their thoughts when Naruto started to speak.

"Well what is it that you need?"

"Right, well Tsunade wants to see you right away in her office."

"What does she want?"

"She has some questions that she would like to ask of you."

"That's fine but I will not be going to see her alone." He said with a smirk on his face.

They were all confused at first that is until someone appeared behind Naruto and rapped their arms around his waist. They were all shocked but there was also one person that was angry, and that was Sasuke and the thought that was running through his head was that '_THAT IS MY NARU—KUN!'_

Ok well that is it. I know that it took me a while to update this but I have just been really busy and I didn't have time to write this, but now I have to end it for today because it is now 2 am and I have school tomorrow and I'm also really tired so I hope you like it and please review.

P.S. I just started chapter III but it will take me a while ok? Well Tootles until next time!


	3. AN

Hello my reviewers I would just like to say that I am going to be changing my Pen Name to Chibi Saki instead of it being inuyasha92689 ok oh and to let you all know I am working on all of my stories next chapter but it will take a while ok well thanks to reading this a/n. Tootles !


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Last Time

They were all confused at first that is until someone appeared behind Naruto and wrapped their arms around his waist. They were all shocked but there was also one person that was angry, and that was Sasuke and the thought that was running through his head was that '_THAT IS MY NARU—KUN!'_

Now

If Naruto was to look back at Sasuke he would see an angry scowl on his face and his fist were clutched, but Sakura, Kakashi, and Jiraiya were the only ones that noticed that Sasuke was acting funny and that he was pissed at something. They decided that they would confront him about it later. It was about time to start heading back, so the turned around and started walking back to Kohona.

Naruto and Saki

Naruto and Saki were laughing in their minds at just the expressions on all of their faces, when Saki appeared and grabbed Naruto around the waist. (time gap) They had just gotten to the gates of Konoha and Naruto thought that they were taking to long to get to the old hags office so him and Saki teleported to her office to meet with her.

With the others

The others didn't know what had happened so they teleported to Tsunade's office to tell her but when they go there they noticed that Naruto and the stranger were already there. When they saw that they were there they looked at them and then noticed that Tsunade was waiting for them. The others quickly sat down or leaned up against the wall; they were all really quite because they were all still really curious as to who this person was that was still holding Naruto around his waist.

Normal

Naruto and Saki were both in their own little world but were still aware of their surrounds. Naruto and Saki were having a conversation in their minds as they waited for the others to show up before they started to answer her questions. Saki was starting to get a little bit worried about what Naruto was going to say to this lady that they were about to meet. Even though he trusts his life with Naruto he was still a little worried at how much he was going to tell them. As he was think in his mind he felt Naruto trying to tell him something, so he opened his mind to him.

'Saki there is nothing to worry about ok. I'm not going to tell her anything that would put us and our village in danger ok?'

'I know Naru-kun it's just that I don't really trust these people.'

'There is no reason for you to worry about that ok? That's for me to worry about.'

'You know that I trust you with my life.' And he gave Naru-kun a tight squeeze around his middle.

They had cut the conversation off there because they knew that they were stalling and that the others were probably looking at them funny. In fact the others were looking at them funny but all of them were more curious as to what was going on at the moment.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk waiting to see when Naruto and the stranger were going to say something but she got impatient so she decided to start the conversation.

"Why hello everyone, I see that you guys were successful in retrieving Naruto, but who is this other person?"

"We don't know Tsunade; he just appeared next to Naruto and will not let him go."

Naruto looked up at Tsunade and gave her a little glare.

"That is none of your business at the moment."

The others were a little shocked that Naruto would be that possessive over this stranger, but they also realized that they really didn't know who this person was so they didn't say anything.

"Naruto I would like to ask you some questions, starting with why did you leave the village?"

"I left because of the villagers."

"Well why didn't you tell any of us, we would have done something to help you."

Naruto was starting to get a little mad at her asking the same question over and over again, but when he heard Saki start to growl deep in his throat, he started to calm down a bit.

"Old hag; is there anything else that you would like to ask about, or are you just going to keep asking the same question?"

"No that is not the only question that I am going to ask. Where have you been all these years?"

"At the moment that is none of your concern, just know that I was somewhere safe that you will never be able to fine."

Everyone in the room was a little confused as to why Naruto would not tell them where he was all this time, but by the look on his face you could tell that he was determined not to say anymore about the subject.

"That's all Naruto you may leave."

Naruto and Saki nodded and walked out of the room. Tsunade turned her head towards the rest of the group that are in still in her office. When she looked at them she saw that they also had confused looks on their faces as to what Naruto had said.

"Well what do you know about the stranger that was cling to Naruto for dear life." Tsunade addressed everyone in the room. They all looked at each other that is until Sasuke decided to speak up first.

"We don't know anything about him, he just appeared behind Naruto and wouldn't let go of him." Sasuke said this with a little malice in his voice.

Tsunade was a little shocked at the malice that was in Sasuke's voice when he said the last part, but as she thought about it more, she realized that it wasn't all that shocking because she knew that Sasuke has a crush on Naruto. She smiled at him and he just glared back at her.

Everyone in the room didn't know what had just transpired between Tsunade and Sasuke but they were all determined to find out what it was.

A/N Ok ya'll I'm going to stop right here and I know that I haven't updated this story in a long time and I know that this is not that long of a chapter but I am having a little writers block and I need a little help so please if you can I will take anyone's suggestions well anyways tell me what you think about this Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

AN: these ideas came from one of my reviewers so thank you very much!!!

Last Time

"We don't know anything about him, he just appeared behind Naruto and wouldn't let go of him." Sasuke said this with a little malice in his voice.

Tsunade was a little shocked at the malice that was in Sasuke's voice when he said the last part, but as she thought about it more, she realized that it wasn't all that shocking because she knew that Sasuke has a crush on Naruto. She smiled at him and he just glared back at her.

Everyone in the room didn't know what had just transpired between Tsunade and Sasuke but they were all determined to find out what it was.

Now

After Tsunade had dismissed the group Sasuke had disappeared, but they knew that he was going to go and look for Naruto.

Sasuke

Once I had left the others I started to go looking for Naruto and to ask him some of my own questions also to finally tell him what I was going to tell him all those years back. I knew that Naruto was not going to be anywhere in the village so I decided that I would start my search in the Forest of Death.

While I was look for him I keep thinking 'What would he say once I tell him; would he reject me or will he accept me?'

Normal

What Sasuke didn't know was that he was coming up on Naruto in a clearing. Naruto on the other hand knew that Sasuke was right behind him so he turned around a looked at him.

Naruto

When I turned around I saw that Sasuke was deep in thought so I thought that I would take him out of it my own little way that I know of that will get him riled up. Once I knew that Sasuke could not see me or sense me I snuck up behind him and grabbed him from around the waist. I also decided to play a little more with him while I was at it.

"What is a hot sexy man like you doing so deep into the forest?" Naruto whispered in his ear.

Sasuke

I felt someone grab me from behind and I was just about to turn around and kill them that was until I heard the love of my life whisper in my ear, which sent shivers up my spine.

Normal

Sasuke turned around to see Naruto with a lustful smirk that just made Sasuke melt into the arms that were wrapped around his waits. Naruto just smirked as he lowered Sasuke to the ground. At first Sasuke was a little shocked but then when Naruto started to kiss him, all of his thoughts melted away with the kiss.

"Sasuke…let me make you feel out of the world, let me make you feel like you have never felt before."

Sasuke just looks at Naruto not really able to say anything but shake his head yes. Naruto smirks at Sasuke and holds him to him and transports to Sasuke's house. When they got to his house Naruto walked up the stairs toward Sasuke's bedroom and laid Sasuke down while knelling down in front of him.

Naruto moved up Sasuke's body to hover over his lips before moving closer and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Naruto broke away form the kiss to move down and play with one of Sasuke's nipples while he sucked on the other one. Sasuke on the other hand was already lost in the pleasure that Naruto was giving him to really care what was going on.

WARNING LEMON ALERT

When Naruto started to head south on Sasuke's body was when Sasuke came back to some awareness that's when he realized where and what Naruto was going to do.

"No……Naruto don't go there."

Naruto just looked up at Sasuke and gave him a mischievous smirk, and with out warning he licked Sasuke's dick. Sasuke's eyes grew as he gave out a silent scream of pleasure. Now Naruto knew that he was good with his mouth and he knew that Sasuke was going to cum soon but he tried to make it last, but when he started to go faster he knew that Sasuke had lost it and had came in his mouth, and of course he just licked it all up.

Sasuke on the other had couldn't understand how he could swallow all of it with out gagging so he decided that he would ask him.

"How could you swallow that?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you swallow it? Isn't it nasty?"

"Excuse me! It's not nasty in fact I think that you taste great because I love you."

"Did you like it?"

"Of course it like it, if I didn't I would have spit it out."

"Baka!"

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke knew that he was talking too much but he has never done this kind of stuff before, and he was a little nervous for his first time. At first Sasuke was a little scared so he pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Naruto."

"Don't say sorry its ok; if you don't want to we can stop?"

"No I want to continue, I'm just a little sacred since it is my first time an all."

"You did feel good didn't you?"

Sasuke just blushed and pouted, because Naruto could tell that he liked the attention that he was receiving from the one that he loved. Naruto just smirked before he decided to say what he was thinking.

"Were you surprised because…it was too good?"

Sasuke just blushed a little when Naruto said that, but then he noticed that Naruto was about to say something else so he let go of his musings.

"I said that I would make you feel out of this world.licks Sasuke's neck"

Once Naruto started to lick his way down Sasuke's body, he just lost it and started to moan deep moans in excitement with what Naruto was able to do to his body. When Naruto finally got to Sasuke's member he licked the tip and then blew on it to get a better rise out of Sasuke.

"G-god……Naruto."

Sasuke Started to think to himself on what was happening to his body and how he didn't have any control over what was going on, also on what Naruto was doing to him with just fondling his ass and playing with his member.

'What's going on? My body keeps changing more and more.'

As Naruto was getting ready to enter Sasuke, he could tell that Sasuke was a little nervous since it was his first time and all, and he didn't know what was going on, so he decided that he would calm down his nervous.

"Don't worry Sasu I would never hurt you. You just have to trust me."

Sasuke just shook his head ok and prepared himself for Naruto to penetrate him. Naruto saw that Sasuke had closed his eyes in preparation for him, so he slowly pushed into him, so as to make it more comfortably for Sasuke. Sasuke could feel Naruto going into him, but when he thought about it, it really didn't hurt at all it actually felt extremely good so he moaned a deep moan to show just how much he liked it.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke when he was finally all the way in to see how he was handling this, when he heard him moan he knew that he was enjoying this, with a smirk on his face he moved to see what other noises he could get out of Sasuke.

Once Naruto started moving Sasuke was in bliss, he didn't know what was happening to him all he knew was that he was in heaven. Sasuke wanted more and he wanted it faster.

"Naruto… p-please… h-harder… faster."

Naruto just smiled at him and nodded to him to show him that he was going to go faster. Once he sped up he could tell that Sasuke liked it and that he was going to cum soon because he tightened up more, which made him come closer to reaching his peak. When he gave his final thrust Sasuke came moaning Naruto's name and Naruto came whispering Sasuke's name into his ear.

Lemon Ends

Naruto pulled out of Sasuke once they both came out of their high, he laid down next to Sasuke warping his arms around his waist. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled at him before he kissed him.

"I love you Naru-kun."

"I love you too koi, but right now we have to sleep before we have to see everyone again tomorrow."

Naruto and Sasuke kissed each other goodnight before the fell into a blissful night of sleep.

Ok I know that I haven't updated in a really long time but I hope that you like this and that you will please give positive feed back and also I am still looking for ideas or even a charter for the people in Naruto's village so if you have any ideas please tell me and also I will use your charters so don't think that I will leave you out. Ok well please R&R thanks!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Last Time

Naruto pulled out of Sasuke once they both came out of their high, he laid down next to Sasuke warping his arms around his waist. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled at him before he kissed him.

"I love you Naru-kun."

"I love you too koi, but right now we have to sleep before we have to see everyone again tomorrow."

Naruto and Sasuke kissed each other goodnight before they fell into a blissful night of sleep.

Now

As the sun crept through the curtain a shadow was stalking toward Naruto and Sasuke on the bed. Naruto of course with his heighten senses knew that it was Saki that was right behind him, but since he had Sasuke in his arms, he really didn't want to move, just in case he woke him up.

So he just moved his neck over and looked at Saki. When he saw Saki's face he saw a little knowing smirk on it that made him growl a little bit. Saki of course heard the warning growl and so he nodded his head, as if to tell him that he understood that he was to tell no one of what he saw.

Once Naruto saw that Saki nodded his head he decided to speak with him.

'So what is so important that you have to come and walk in here on me and my future mate?'

'There is an important matter that is going on in our village, and also the old hag has just sent someone here to get Sasuke and another one to go and find you.'

Naruto instantly got out of bed with out waking Sasuke to look Saki in the eye just so that he could make sure that he was not telling a lie. When he made sure that Saki was not telling a lie, he instantly got worried about his village and the happenings that were occurring right now.

'Saki meet me out side the Hokage's building so that we can discuss this matter further.'

Saki nodded and disappeared, leaving only a scant trace that he was ever even there. Naruto looked down at Sasuke with a smile forming on his face. Looking at Sasuke's peaceful expression made Naruto regret having to wake him up, but he knew that it was of great importance that he did.

"Sasu-koi…"

Sasuke just rolled over, ignoring him.

"Sasu-koi we have to get up and go meet the others at the Hokage's office."

That's when Sasuke looked up at Naruto and smiled at him.

"Ok Naru-kun just let me take a shower."

"Well if you're going to take a shower, than you won't mind if I join you then?"

"Of course I don't mind Naru-koi."

So after an hour or so in the shower, they showed up out side of the Hokage tower. When they arrived Naruto saw Saki waiting for him at the entrance to the tower. As they got closer to Saki and saw his face, full of worry that was when Naruto got a little more worried than what he was already.

Sasuke also say the look on Saki's face and the look of concern on Naruto's face, but at that moment he knew that it was not a good time for him to ask what was the matter. He just grabbed Naruto's arm and started to pull him towards Tsunade's office. Naruto on the other hand was too interested in what Saki had to say that he was going to ask telepathically.

'Saki, you better tell me right now what is the matter.'

'Naruto, it's about the village.'

'What about the village? Is something happening?'

'Well yes and no.'

'Well spill it out already, I don't have time for this.'

'Well the fighting in the village as subsided and the village is now joined as one but that bad news is that Orochimaru and the Atsuki are getting closer to the border of the village and Konoha.'

"WHAT!! Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Tell you what sooner?"

When Naruto looked to his side he noticed that they had already arrived in the Hokage's office and that the whole rookie nine and their sensei's were all there along with Tsunade. That's also when he notice that he had just said that out loud.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-baachan but we really need to go. My village is in danger."

With that said Naruto started to walk out of the door when he heard Tsunade tell him to wait.

"Tsunade-sama I don't have time for you to yell at me right now and I don't really have the time to talk to everyone here."

"Naruto can you just answer me a few questions real quick."

"Fine Tsunade but they have to be quick."

"Ok. First question is: Why the hell did you say your village?"

"It's as simple as it sounds, I am the Yamikage of the village hidden in shadows, as you know the village is hidden for everyone who is either not invited there or does not already live there."

They were all in shock form what he had just said. Of course all of them had heard of this village; they all knew that when the village was made, that all of the inhabitants of the village were all demons, half-demons or humans. They also knew that the children that come from that village are extremely powerful.

"When you discover this village?"

"I would say that it happened at about the same time that I left this village."

"So then what is the problem that you have to rush off to so fast?"

"Oro and Akatsuki are headed to the border of my village and the border of this village."

After a moment of silence from Naruto, everyone was dreading what Naruto was going to say. Even though they all knew what he was probably going to say, they were still on edge.

"As all of you know this means that they are getting ready to attack."

They all knew that it was inevitable, but they all were just hoping that they would still have more time to be with their loved ones and to prepare before they all had to go to war.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and he could tell that he was pissed. Sasuke knew that he had to talk to him and try to calm him down. He didn't want him going into a battle like that, for he knew that if he did that he might die.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and saw that he looked worried, so he decided that he would take Sasuke outside and talk to him about what was worrying him so much. When he saw that no one was looking he took Sasuke by the waist and transported them to Sasuke's house.

Sasuke was not sure what was going on, but when he saw that he was back in his house and that Naruto was with him; he knew that he and Naruto needed to talk somewhere no one was going to be able to listen to their conversation.

"Sasu-koi, what's wrong?"

"Naru-kun I'm worried about you."

"Why are you worried about me, I'm going to be fine."

"I know that you will, but the way that you are acting it seems that you are not really thinking right."

"What happened to the old Sasuke that didn't care about anything that happened to others and that was always looking for a fight around every corner?"

"That Sasuke was lost the day that I found out that I lost you."

Naruto smiled a true smile at Sasuke. He was proud that Sasuke had always cared for him and that he was never with anyone else.

"Sasu-koi, you know that you will never loose me, no matter what happens I will never leave you again."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke around the waist and looked him in the eyes before he kissed him passionately. Sasuke saw the look in Naruto's eyes and saw that he was telling the truth, and that just helped him relax more into his embrace.

When they pulled apart, they smiled at each other. Naruto tolled Sasuke to wait here form him, since he had to go tell the others something. When Naruto got back to the Hokage's tower he tolled everyone that they were going to leave early the next day so that they could make it to his village before sundown, and also that they all had this last day to be with their loved ones before they had to go.

He went back to Sasuke's house and saw that he was sleeping on the bed. Naruto just took off his clothes till he was left in his boxers and got under the covers with Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke; making sure not to wake him up, and fell to sleep with him.

SOOOOO Sorry that it has taken me so long to update my story, but I really hope that you like this chapter and please review and tell me what you think, also if you have a character that you want seen in this story please tell me and I will but them in. Thanks again for reading my story. Tootles.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Last Time

He went back to Sasuke's house and saw that he was sleeping on the bed. Naruto just took off his clothes till he was left in his boxers and got under the covers with Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke; making sure not to wake him up, and fell to sleep with him.

Now

Naruto sat on the roof watching the sun rise waiting for everyone to get up, contemplating how he was just going to tell everyone about what he was doing while he was gone and also how he was going to explain his village to them.

While he was thinking he did not sense someone coming up behind him until they were right behind him. As he was just about to reach for his kunai he realized that it was Sasuke that was behind him.

"Naru-koi, dijuobu?"

"Hai, I was just thinking about everything that has been happing so far."

"All you have to do is tell us what you think we should know and we will not judge you."

"Thank you Sasu-koi, I really needed to hear that."

Naruto knew that Sasuke was right but he just didn't want to tell everyone what he has been up to for the past five years; at least not now. He would eventually tell them when they were in his village, where he knew that it was safe to talk about everything.

As Naruto looked at the time he saw that they would be leaving the village in less than an hour. He leaned into Sasuke's arms, just to enjoy the comfort before he would have to leave it for awhile. After awhile Naruto knew that it was time to start heading toward his village with everyone.

"Sasu-koi as much as I don't want to move, it is time to go and meet the others and head off to my village."

Sasuke let go of him reluctantly and got up himself. Naruto saw how sad Sasuke looked so he turned him around and kissed him before transporting them to the gate. When they got to the gate they saw everyone already there waiting for them, even Kakashi was there before them.

"Um…guys I told you that you didn't have to be here for another hour, why are you here?"

"We're here Naruto so that we can leave a little earlier."

"Ok well I guess since everyone is here we can leave."

And with that said they all left the village heading toward Naruto's village. The journey for the most part was not bad until they were getting closer to Naruto's village. That was when Naruto sensed that something was coming toward them.

Before Naruto could say anything they were already under attack. As soon as the fight started he knew that the people that they were fighting were some people form his village. When he realized that he got pissed, since they knew that they were not to leave the village because Oro and the Akatsuki were on the loose.

He looked around and saw that the others were having a little difficulty dealing with them, so he had had enough of this fighting so he let out some of his chakara leek out and that was when all of the demons stopped the fighting and landed in front of him on their knees. The others were a little shocked at the sight that was before them.

"What the hell is all of your guys problem!? I told all of you to stay in the village, why are you outside?"

"Gomen, we just felt something strong heading toward the village."

"That still doesn't give you the right to leave the village when I am not around!!"

"Naru-chan we are sorry that we didn't listen to you."

Naruto looked down and he just couldn't stay mad at them and also that his aniki was looking down in shame. Even though this man is older than Naruto he still bows down to him in respect. Naruto smiled and knelled down next to him.

"Kisho….look at me…I am sorry that I yelled at you, but you have to understand that I can't afford to lose you or anyone else. Ok?"

Kisho looked up and saw that Naru had a smile on his face. Kisho also saw that his little brother was really worried about them. Without responding to him he got up and hugged him around the waist. The others were still in the dark about what was going on around them but when they saw the way that Naruto interacted with all of them, they knew that it was safe.

Once Kisho stopped hugging him he remembered that there were other people behind him and that they were probably wondering what was going on. Kisho looked down at Naruto and then looked back up at the other people.

"Hi everyone! My name is Kisho and I'm Naru-chan's older brother."

Everyone looked at Naruto as if asking for some sort of explanation as to who this was. Naruto heaved a sigh of relief.

"Ok everyone this is Kisho and he is my adopted older brother, and by the way you will probably be seeing the other half of my extended family."

Everyone nodded and looked a little more relaxed as they started to head toward the gate of Naruto's village. Naruto was walking in front of everyone with his older brother still clinging to him. The leaf ninja's were still a little confused as to what was going on since Naruto never explained what was going on, but of course they all trusted him.

Naruto on the other hand was trying to get his older brother to let go of him. Even though Kisho was Naruto's older brother and because he was a kitsune he always had a kind hart and never liked to fight, well only if he was told to be serious or someone he loved was in trouble, but otherwise he just acted like a little kid.

Naruto finally gave up trying to get Kisho off of him so instead he looked forward and noticed that they were less than a mile from the gate. Everyone noticed that they were getting closer to the gate, when out of nowhere a small ball of silver tackled Naruto to the ground.

AN: Sorry everyone. This chapter has taken me a long time to write and I know that it is smaller than the other ones, but you have to stay with me for a little bit longer and once again thank you all for the reviews and I hope that you all like this chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Normal Talk"

'Mind Talk'

Youkai Talk (growls and yips)

Last time:

Naruto finally gave up trying to get Kisho off of him so instead he looked forward and noticed that they were less than a mile from the gate. Everyone noticed that they were getting closer to the gate, when out of nowhere a small ball of silver tackled Naruto to the ground.

Now:

Everyone from the leaf village was on their guard once Naruto was tackled to the ground. The only ones that were not on guard were the ones from Hidden in Shadows aka Immortal Moon Village (AN: Naruto's villagers call it Immortal Moon); they were all just laughing at the sight. Naruto was also laughing as he got up and spun around the little laughing ball of energy that was in his arms.

When everyone from the leaf village saw that everyone else was laughing, they relaxed and looked over to Naruto. Once they saw Naruto, they also noticed the little child that Naruto was holding and laughing with, all of the Leaf Nin smiled at the adorable sight. Even though they were happy they were still on edge about everything going on around them.

Naruto on the other hand did not pay any attention to anyone once he had this little laughing bundle of joy in his arms. When Naruto and the person in his arms stopped spinning around, he looked at everyone. The only confused faces that he saw were the Leaf Nin's faces. He just smiled at them.

"Ok guys this here is Amaya and she is my adopted daughter. Amaya say hi to everyone."

Amaya looked over at the Leaf Nin and saw that all of the Leaf Nin had shocked look on their faces; of course little Amaya was extremely shy and hid her face behind her fathers head. When Naruto felt Amaya get scared and hid he started to growl soothingly in the hopes that she would calm down. Once he felt that she had clamed down a bit he started to growl and yip at her asking her what was wrong.

Otou-san they all look like I did something wrong, and I'm scared.

Naruto looked over at the Leaf Nin and saw the looks of shock on their face, but he knew that it was because of what he said and not that his little girl did anything wrong.

Mesume (I think means beautiful daughter can't remember), they are not mad at you, they are just confused at what I said ok?

Ok otou-san

Amaya looked back over at the Leaf Nin again and smiled, and then yipped a hello at them. Again all of the leaf, except for one, looked confused. Kiba smiled and walked toward the front of the group and yipped a hello back to her.

Amaya giggled when Kiba responded back to her because usually when she said hi to someone they would look away, and she never knew why. As Amaya finally stopped giggling, she looked up at Kiba and smiled.

Mister, will you play with me?

Of course little one, I would be happy to.

Kiba started to laugh when Amaya jumped out of Naruto's arms and started to pounce around waiting for Kiba to start wrestling with her. Kiba wasted no time in getting on his hands and knees and started to play with her.

Naruto smiled down at the two of them; he just couldn't help but feel happy that Amaya had someone else to play with. Normally Amaya never had people to play with, only because she was always with him and also because she was his daughter. Everyone was afraid to say anything to her because they thought that she was going to go and tell her father, and then they would be in trouble.

Now even though Amaya was an extremely happy child she never really had someone that was able to speak her language and also was willing to play with her. Everyone that was surrounding Amaya and Kiba all had smiles on their faces. If you were to look at Naruto, you would see that he had a true smile on his face that went ear to ear.

Sasuke just happened to be one of the people that happened to take a glance at Naruto. Once he saw Naruto smiling he had to smile as well. Sasuke looked away from Naruto and back to Amaya. He had to admit that she was the cutest little girl that he had ever seen. Just by seeing the way that she was acting, he could tell that she was happy where she was and that even with all of the trouble that has been happening around her, she still was able to smile and laugh.

After about twenty minutes of Kiba chasing Amaya around, he started to get tired and he didn't know where this little pup was getting all of her energy from. Kiba looked up and made eye contact with Naruto, pleading with him to stop his daughter so that he could take a breather. Naruto just laughed at Kiba's expense while he went after Amaya. It had take Naruto about less then a second to catch Amaya.

Everyone was shocked to see that Naruto was able to catch her so fast. Amaya was one of the fastest children for her age, but nobody was saying anything only because they all thought that it was just amazing. Once Naruto had picked up Amaya, he started to rock her back and forth while purring that way she would fall asleep.

After about two minutes of Naruto rocking her, Amaya had fallen asleep in his arms. Some of the leaf nins were shocked, but most of them just thought that it was one of the cutest things that they have ever seen; they also thought that Naruto made a great parent. Once Naruto saw that Amaya fell asleep, he looked up at everyone else and motioned with his head toward the gates telling them that they were going to continue walking to the main gates.

As they were walking Naruto was in the head of the group followed by the nins from Naruto's village then the leaf nin were the last people to follow Naruto into the village. The leaf nin could tell that by looking at Naruto, you could see that he was happy with the people that he had surrounded around himself. Naruto was not paying any attention to the leaf nin, because he was using telepathy to talk to Kisho about the happenings around the village.

During the talking with Kisho he came up with a lot of different information than what he was informed before hand. He had found out the Oro was already less than a day away from them and that the villagers have already prepared for the worst to come. Naruto was a little worried about everyone because he knows that they did not have enough time to prepare the Leaf Nin. Naruto slowed down and walked back with the Leaf Nin with a sullen look on his face.

"I need all of you to meet me in my office to discuss some important information."

Everyone just nodded a yes and was wondering what was happening because Naruto went for happy to depressed. Naruto moved back up to his Nin and told them all to go back to the village and tell everyone that they were having some guest come and that to not worry.

Once the other Nin's left the Leaf Nin's seemed to relax a little more. Naruto knew that they were all going to be a little nervous because everyone in his village were a lot stronger that anyone that they had ever meet before. Once they reached the village gate it looked like any other gate except for the fact that it looked like it hasn't been opened in a couple of years and that there was nothing behind the gate.

Naruto just smiled at the expressions on everyone's faces. He knew that the gate looking like nothing special but it was. Naruto started to speak in a mumbled tone that the others were not able to hear and then he started to do hand symbols that none of them had ever seen before. All of a sudden the gate that they saw before them started to change shape.

The gate to the shape of a demons mouth and it had some unusual design all of it. Everyone was in aw about what they had just seen. None of them were able to see through the illusion that was before them just a few seconds ago. Naruto smiled at his handy work that he had created on his gate. The only reason why he was so proud was because no one was able to see through a kitsune's illusions.

Acting as if nothing had happened Naruto walked through the gate. Once he walked through the gate he turned around and looked at everyone that was still outside the gate. He couldn't help but laugh at their expense, because they all looked so funny with their mouths open in aw. Once her stopped laughing he knew that he needed to get them in the village before the illusion was but back up and they will never be able to get back in.

"Hey everyone, if you don't come through the gate now you won't be able to get through on your own."

The others looked at him in shock and rushed in the gate before it was too late. Once they had made it through the gate they were even more shocked to see all of the buildings that were up around them and to see all of the people that were walking around. When they started to really look at the people they saw that some of them were human and some of them had either animal ears or something that looked like elf ears, and also that some of them either had tail of wings of all different shapes and sizes.

Naruto smiled at them and told them all not to be afraid of what they were seeing. As he was talking to them he happened to look down and see that his little mesume was starting to wake up from her little nap that she was taking. Once she was fully awake she yawned and stretched out her little limbs and jumped out of Naruto's hands.

She looked up at her otou-san and was wondering why he had not changed into his true form now that they were in the village. Curiosity got the better of her and she just had to ask. As she started to try talking normal she was getting no sound coming out and she was a little discouraged that she was still not old enough to start talking like a human, but she knew that her otou-san loved her any way, so she just smiled and started to yip at him.

Otou-san, why have you not changed yet?

Naruto looked at her and smiled before answering her.

"Little chibi-chi, I have not changed yet because I want them to see everything before them that way I don't scare them to bad."

Amaya just nodded her head and walked a little ahead of them into the heart of the village. Naruto looked back at the Leaf Nin and saw that they were looking around with awe on their faces; they could not believe what they were seeing. Around the whole village there were full demons, humans, and half-demons walking around. All of them were socializing with each other like they were equals.

The Leaf Nin had never seen anything like it. They were all used to the stories that all demons were bad and that they can not coexist with each other, but Naruto's village was proving them all wrong. Just seeing how happy everyone was they knew that Naruto was doing the right thing and making everyone happy.

No one had a doubt in their mind that Naruto was a great leader but to see it in action was something that was new to them. Naruto had to just smirk and look around at his village with pride knowing that no matter what he was accomplishing what he had set out to do in the first place.

It's been a long time, but I finally updated this story and I feel bad for not doing it sooner, but please review and tell me what you think so far ^_^ Ja ne mina!


End file.
